


Goodnight

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, but eventual fluff, chanu ya you are enough, jdfksdfjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: When Junhoe was there to help after seeing Chanwoo at his lowest.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired at Chanwoo's confession that he cried alone in the practice room after being scolded. I just couldn't help it :( Hope you guys enjoy!! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos :)

"How many times did we keep repeating this part?"

Chanwoo stopped his movement and stood frozen after the leader complained. Sweats were dripping from his face, hair messy from the flood he made just from the choreography. He was exhausted and nothing seems to be much of help. Instead of replying, the maknae just looked at the ground feeling really sorry. Hanbin sighed in frustration causing his heart to feel more heavy by the guilt.

"It's been two days and I don't see you progressing. We're only this close for the next comeback, Chanwoo." Hanbin reminded the maknae. It's been years and words like these still hurt him. Seeing the leader with a disappointed look in his face alone could make the maknae feel so useless. Was he overreacting? Wait no, with all of the years he spent with the members he should've improved by now. Why can't he just improve so the members wouldn't have to suffer?

"I-I'll work harder hyung" Chanwoo promised trying to look at the leader's way. Why does he always have to be the cause of the intimidating look in Hanbin's face?

Hanbin kind of felt bad but this was no time to feel pity. He needs to make sure all the members do as perfect as they can so they could impress the CEO. That way maybe iKON won't wait so long for another comeback after this final one for this year.

"I know you will. But, we spent so much time only on you and now it's getting late. I have to end the session now" Hanbin explained to the maknae. It was basically a complaint. Chanwoo shivered at the reminder. They had to waste time just for him.

"I'll practice on my own then, hyung" Chanwoo announced causing a raise of an eyebrow from the leader. Hanbin froze for a second to think before he finally reply.

"If that's what you want then I won't stop you," Hanbin said not disagreeing with Chanwoo's decision. "But don't get back too late. We have schedule tomorrow, okay?" Hanbin reminded not wanting the maknae to suffer at the shooting tomorrow. Chanwoo immediately nodded at the hyung in front of him.

"Well, alright then. I'll end today's session you guys can go back to your rooms" Hanbin announced to the others before he left. They all nodded at the leader and stayed silent for awhile before the Donghyuk finally approached the maknae.

"Chanu-ya, it's okay. I could teach you that part of the choreography if you want" Donghyuk offered placing his hand on the maknae's shoulder in hopes to cheer him up. Chanwoo smiled at him. "It's okay, Donghyuk. We have schedule tomorrow, I can practice it myself" Chanwoo said refusing the offer.

Donghyuk didn't know what to answer and gave him a worried look. Jinhwan joined in to their conversation. "Yah! Don't you want some company while you practice?" Jinhwan asked also worrying for their maknae. Chanwoo giggled at the worried members in front of him.

"Hyung, it's almost 1 am and we have to wake up by 7 for tomorrow's schedule. It's better to have one member feel like a zombie than two." Chanwoo explained not wanting them to give him company. "But really. Thank you for your worry." He continued smiling at them.

Both of the members didn't know what to answer so they stayed silent before finally Jinhwan opened his mouth to say something. "Well, we're going to the supermarket after this. Do you want us to get you some drinks?" Jinhwan offered.

"No thanks, hyung" Chanwoo refused politely with a smile. Jinhwan could only sigh in defeat. "Okay then. Don't force yourself too much, okay?" The mathyung said still worrying. "Nee, hyung" Chanwoo answered as he nodded before Jinhwan and the rest left him alone.

Chanwoo took a deep breath once the coast was clear. He immediately started to do the choreography from the start till finish but he somehow always manages to make some stupid mistakes. He keeps messing the part Hanbin has told him to improve which made him more exhausted and frustrated.

He looks himself in the mirror that was surrounding the walls of the room. He hated it. He hates seeing himself so pathetic, so pitiful. He was a big mess and he hated it.

That is why he the immediately turned off the lights. The reason why he does that everytime he is in the room that always brings nightmares. He is sick of seeing himself always failing, always somehow be a disappointment to his own members. He is tired and sick of himself.

Chanwoo didn't know when he ended up lying on the floor and was already tearing up, almost a sobbing mess. He tried to get up again but his body was too tired to even lift his body up so he feel to his knees. He ended up hugging his knees and cry even more.

Pathetic. That's what you are. Pathetic. The members worked so hard and you can't even keep up with them? What are you even good at?

His sobbed even harder as he hugged his own knees even tighter. His mind keep telling him how much of an embarrassment he is.

 

Why are you being a fucking mess now? Aren't you supposed to try and be decent for the hyungs? What are you doing??

 

But he couldn't do it. Even when he wants too. He is invested both emotionally and physically. The urge to get up wasn't even there. He felt empty, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He felt so.. tired.

Hanbin hyung has more problems than you do and instead of helping him you add up to his problems. And you still have a room to complain that you're tired? 

Chanwoo screams, his thoughts are eating him up and he wishes it would just stop. He wishes to think it wasn't true but he knows that it is. At times like these, he often regrets.

He regrets that he had to choose to become a singer instead of an actor. At least if he messes up being an actor it won't affect anyone but himself. But of course not, he had to fill up his greed and decide to become a singer, being a burden for six other members.

Pathetic. You are pathetic.

 

The sound of a click alerted him. He could feel the darkness wasn't there anymore. Chanwoo tried to look up and see who the person was but his vision was too blurry by his own tears. His sobs and hiccups was still showing. He really wishes the person wouldn't see him in this kind of state. He wouldn't like anyone seeing him at his lowest of lows.

"I left my charger, i'm sorry"

Chanwoo immediately noticed who that voice belonged to. It was Junhoe's, and Chanwoo didn't know what to do. He curses at himself in his mind for not locking the door. Chanwoo really tried to say something but his sobs were stopping him. He felt like there was a lump on his throat that stopped him.

"Hey.. Uh- Don't worry. I won't ask you questions or anything." Junhoe reassured the younger which somehow made him feel glad. He didn't have to explain to Junhoe why he is being a pathetic loser right now.

"T-Thank y-you" Chanwoo managed to say between his sobs. He could see Junhoe giving him a look filled with worry. Which was the alst thing Chanwoo wants. He never wanted to worry his own members.

"I bought you something to drink" Junhoe said sliding a plastic filled with bottles to Chanwoo's side and joined to it beside him. This is the first time he sees Junhoe doing anything nice for him.

Chanwoo tried to pull himself together. He wiped his useless tears, and drank the can of cola Junhoe bought for him. It stings his throat a bit, but at least he could talk better now.

"I thought you left your charger, why did you bought these?" Chanwoo asked trying to divert the situation. Junhoe smiled awkwardly. "W-Well, I came here for that. But I overheard you.. so I decided to buy you something." He explained with a hand scratching the back of his head.

Chanwoo sighed and smiled forcefully. "Sorry.. you had to see me like this. I know it's awkward" Chanwoo apologized. Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows, confused to why he was apologizing.

"It's overwhelming because I never see you cry, but it makes me feel glad, you know? Turns out you're human too" Junhoe replied half joking causing the younger to giggle. They went silent for a moment after that. None of them had any idea on what to do.

"Aren't you going back to your room? There's a schedule tomorrow" Chanwoo asked implying that he wanted Junhoe to leave. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not leaving" Junhoe announced surprising the younger.

"Hanbin hyung will be upset when he sees-"

"Ya! Does it look like I care on what he thinks tomorrow?" Junhoe cut him off. Chanwoo went speechless.

"I'd rather get scolded than seeing you suffer alone without me doing anything about it" Junhoe continued. He then reached out his hands to wrap the younger's shoulders giving him a side embrace.

"I'm not leaving until you're done" Junhoe announced and Chanwoo knows that nothing could stop his stubborn behaviour. "I won't force you to tell me anything. Just let me be by your side for tonight." Junhoe pleaded causing Chanwoo to sigh.

"I wish you didn't see me like this. It's not your obligation to make me feel better. I'm okay. Honestly" Chanwoo tried to convince him but Junhoe knows better not to believe him. "Not going anywhere. Sorry" Junhoe replied casually.

"I've been in your place too, you know? Dancing sucks but you work hard so I know you can overcome it." Junhoe tried to cheer him up. But it takes Chanwoo more than just words to believe him.

"Junhoe.. you have the main voice of iKON. At least you have something to be proud of.." Chanwoo complained. Junhoe wanted to reply but he could see that the younger wasn't done.

"My vocals are nothing for the group. I can't seem to dance well either. All I do is slow you guys down. It's been years yet I'm still.. not enough" Junhoe felt bad that the maknae felt that way. So he thought of a way to reply without offending him.

"It took me years for that title to be claimed, Chanwoo. I hate how none of this is fair for you. God, you only had so little time to learn and catch up. But please don't say you're not enough, because you are more than enough. Even Hanbin would agree, I guarantee you that" Junhoe wanted to convince him. Chanwoo smiled at his attempt in cheering him up.

He didn't feel like replying him with anything so he just sighed and lied down. Junhoe looked at the younger worriedly.

"I'm tired." The maknae confessed suddenly. Junhoe giggled at the random words he decided to say. "Then rest. I could teach you the part you are struggling with tomorrow" Junhoe offered stroking the younger's hair which kind of took Chanwoo off guard.

"I don't deserve to rest" Chanwoo pouted. Junhoe couldn't resist how he's being cute without realizing it. "Shut up and get yourself some sleep" Junhoe pretended to be pissed which caused a slight laugh from the maknae.

"Fine.. but i dont have the energy to get up" Junhoe rolled his eyes. At least the cheeky maknae was back. "Want me to carry your ass?" Junhoe offered. Chanwoo grins at the offer. "Yes please~"

Junhoe wasted no time and got up. He wraps his arms around the back of the younger's head and legs to carry him, bridal style. Chanwoo closed his eyes, probably trying to sleep in his arms and Junhoe didn't complain one bit as he brought him outside the room and bringing him to room.

"You're very heavy" Junhoe stated struggling to keep his balance. Chanwoo let out his tongue in response. Junhoe tried his best to carry him until the front of the elevator before he almost fell as he couldn't take the weight of the younger. Chanwoo immediately got himself up knowing Junhoe wouldn't make it.

"You suck, Junhoe" Chanwoo teased him. Junhoe shrugs at the statement Chanwoo gave him. "I guess I do. Sorry.." He apologized before they both got into the elevator.

"Hey, Junhoe" Chanwoo called breaking the awkward silence in the elevator. "Hmm?" Junhoe answered. Chanwoo could see that he was also tired, probably from having to carry him before.

"You said you left your charger. I don't see it" Chanwoo blurted out his suspicions. Junhoe scrunched his nose as he hold his laughter.

"You're one smart maknae. Yea, you caught me. I didn't left anything in there" Junhoe answered honestly not trying to sound cheesy or anything. Chanwoo smiled at him.

"Thank you.." Chanwoo blurted out with a small volume. Junhoe heard it and smiled back at him. "Don't mention it. In fact, never mention this." Junhoe said embarrassed.

"You didn't ask me questions and I appreciate that" Chanwoo stated again. Junhoe could only smile at the younger.

"I'm not smart enough to even think of any questions, Chanwoo" Junhoe confessed which caused the maknae to laugh.

"I KNEW IT"

"Go to sleep, pabo" Junhoe said scrunching the maknae's hair when they reached Chanwoo's floor. Chanwoo stood still before he finally gave Junhoe an embrace.

"Thank you again" he murmured beside his ear. Junhoe sighed and hugged him back. "Feel better, okay?" Chanwoo nodded at him.

"I will, goodnight Junee~" Chanwoo said witha slight aegyo leaving Junhoe from the elevator. On the way down Junhoe finds himself a giddy and smiling at himself. He could feel his cheeks heating from what the maknae just did.

"Cute" he said under his breath as he finally reached his room. He lied himself on his comfy bed feeling whole.

He's going to sleep well tonight knowing his maknae is alright.


End file.
